epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
ERB Feedback
Here is a list of possible hints concerning Season 5 and beyond. Future battles Suggestion responses: *ERB responded to a comment suggesting Arthur Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel, saying "Whoa, that's hilarious". *ERB replied to a comment asking for One Direction vs The Beatles by saying: "We've seen it so many times, we've started to consider doing it, let's leave it﻿ there for now. but know your voice has been heard. could be funny. you know 1D would get crushed, right?" *Lloyd replied to an AMA comment on Reddit, stating the one name battle he is really pushing for is Conan the Barbarian vs Conan O'Brien. *During a Reddit AMA, Epicnail asked about the possibility of a sequel. Lloyd responded with, "I think so, yes. Aside from hitler vader we haven't done any rematches but the time may be approaching". *On March 25th 2014, ERB tweeted "2Bach", which may indicate Tupac or Bach being put in a battle. They could potentially face each other.https://twitter.com/ERBofHistory/status/448519562577719296 **According to EpicLLOYD, Tupac vs Bach was really close to happening in Season 3, but it never happened. ***In an ERB News video, Bach vs Macklemore was considered a "cool and very creative" suggestion.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnaXw6UJidshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnaXw6UJids *On April 18th 2015, Atomiclalo asked Dante on Twitter if there's any possibilty for Daft Punk vs Blues Brothers, to which Dante responded "That's tight". *A few suggestions were shown on the latest ERB News video, reading: **Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu (so incredibly happy to see Calvin and Hobbes here, but Bill Watterson would never want them to have voices) **Uncle Sam vs Mother Russia (very. broad.) **Eddie Vedder vs Kurt Cobain ft. Dave Grohl (interesting, we've seen Kurt vs Jimi Hendrix a lot, but never this) **Alexander Hamilton vs Aaron Burr (now we're talking, a little stiff for an ERB, but love the real life rivalry now and then) **Osama bin Laden vs Chuck Norris (hilarious. we've always thought Bin Laden is just too touchy, people get so aggro on both sides, plus Chuck Norris would just own) *During a Periscope on April 30th 2015, Lloyd said that Sigmund Freud vs Mother Teresa is "fucking hilarious". *In a Nicepeter Podcast with Rhett & Link, Peter asked what duo they should be next and Link responded with Ben & Jerry. Peter then responded with the matchup of Ben & Jerry vs Barnum & Bailey, while Link said Ben & Jerry vs The Ringling Brothers. *On May 25th, after the release of Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted, Lloyd did a periscope where he mentioned the following things: **Matthew Santoro as Shel Silverstein is funny. **He would like to see The Fine Bros. in an ERB. **Joker for an ERB is yes, possibly against another villain like Magneto. **Ben and Jerry would be hilarious. *When someone suggested Jimmy Neutron vs Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), ERB replied saying "I'm looking at your idea, and it is good." *When Lloyd was asked about KISS vs The Wiggles by Jella141, he replied with "ha! KISS vs the wiggles huh". He later said he would have to do a ton of research on The Wiggles, as he hasn't taken much material from them yet. *When NightFalcon9004 asked whether Lloyd liked the suggestion Henry Ford vs Elon Musk or not, he replied with, "I like henry ford vs elon musk for sure." *When Lloyd visited the ERB Wiki chat in May, he gave a list of a few battle suggestions he liked, those being: **Conan the Barbarian vs Conan O'Brien **Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud **Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine **Bach vs Tupac Shakur *On July 17, somebody asked Dante on Twitter about Dr. Dre & Eminem vs Dr. Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Monster for an ERB, to which Dante responded "kinda brilliant." *Peter brought up the idea of doing Ulysses S. Grant vs Captain America for the release of Captain America: Civil War. However, it is unknown if he was being serious. *When asked about The Three Stooges vs The Three Musketeers, Peter said that a 3v3 would be good. *Peter also described Tarzan vs Spider-Man as "incredible", "awesome" and a "really great idea". *On July 28, 2015, When asked about Stan Lee vs Shigeru Miyamoto, Peter said "So, I don't see the Nintendo guy going against Stan Lee so much. But I think Stan Lee would be great in a rap battle. But, against the Nintendo guy, I'm not so sure." **This was said due to Stan Lee's at the time unknown appearance in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. However, Miyamoto could still appear, as Peter said. *In the YouTube comment section, EpicLLOYD said he liked the idea of Andy Warhol vs Anderson. *At ERB's concert on August 16th, 2015, GravityMan suggested Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart to Nice Peter. In response, Nice Peter stated that he couldn't get the thought of using Andrew Jackson "out of his head" and absolutely loved the idea of Lionheart vs Jackson. He also stated he would start research on it immediately. *At the same concert, EpicLLOYD predicted that Season 5 would start in February or March of 2016, and also hinted at Sigmund Freud vs Mother Teresa happening some time in the future. Character hints: *Somebody suggested that ERB do a battle with George S. Patton in it, such as George S. Patton vs Erwin Rommel. ERB replied with: "now that is up my alley. I am reading the world's most boring book at the moment. it's a training guide for military officers that breaks down Rommel's manouvers battle by battle. Something about Rommel fascinates me. It's a little deep for an ERB right now, but I'll definitely think about that. and Patton rules.﻿ hmm.... I'm getting an idea... they call Rommel the desert fox, he could possibly go up against.... another guy with an animal nickname...and then Patton could... hmmmm..." *During a Reddit AMA, TheSteelerNation2 suggested to Lloyd Indiana Jones vs James Bond. Lloyd responded by saying Indiana Jones has not been thrown around a lot but James Bond would be an excellent character to use. *In an ERB News video, Peter replied that he might want to use Ronald McDonald because he would love to slam on the company, but he also said that it would be very tough to use that registered trademark. *In an episode of Mark Twain @ AOL, Mark Twain (portrayed by Bryce Wissel) begs Lloyd to put him in a rap battle, and suggests that his opponent could be Edwin Abbot Abbot or Henry Brooke Adams. This could hint to Bryce Wissel portraying Mark Twain in a battle and possibly against either of the suggested opponents.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcg3bXrKegchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcg3bXrKegc *Peter has stated that he was reading up on Alexander Graham Bell, possibly hinting him vs Mark Zuckerberg. *In an episode of the Monday Show, Peter and Lloyd were trying on Wolverine claws and said that they may use them in a future rap battle. Stan Lee would end up using Wolverine claws. *According to a blog on Peter's site, Peter says Dr. House may be too late but after a few comments, he says: "I am mildly, if not completely obsessed with Dr. House at the moment, so anything is possible". **He has also stated this regarding choosing potential candidates for battles: "The challenge (...) is being able to make something which our audience can at least understand. (...) The best scenario, to me, is to use characters that anyone can understand why they are important, whether or not they know going into it what they are all about. Hippocrates is great example for that. He's a baller, not that many people, including me, know many details about his life, but that just gives us an opportunity to find it out in research, and then put it together into a rap that can educate while being entertaining. Anyway, that's the goal". This may suggest a possible appearence of Hippocrates. *During a podcast on February 24th featuring EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter, Peter says that Chuck E. Cheese vs Freddy Fazbear will not happen. *According to Lloyd on Periscope and Peter on a radio show at 1:43:30 both talked about previously considering Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese. *Buddy Holly is great, but there are many others to choose from. *Peter mentioned in a livestream with Tom Green that if Eminem ever wanted to be in an ERB, he would have him portray someone known for having a way with words, such as Karl Marx, Aristotle, or Thomas Jefferson. *EpicLloyd mentioned in the Burnsville concert about maybe having Pee-Wee Herman in a battle sometime. Actor hints: *In late 2014, SkyDoesMinecraft made a video saying that "some pretty epic things were coming in rap form", possibly hinting towards him being in a rap battle. *ERB tweeted and later posted on Faceboook about Chali 2na's new video saying "Really diggin this new @Chali2na video! What do you think of us bringing him back to play the Allstate guy?" *While Peter likes the idea of getting the Vlogbrothers to guest in an ERB, he mentioned that they were some of the busiest people he knew and they would be hard to get. *Peter liked the idea of Alex Farnham as Jim Carrey. *Peter will definitely let Eminem be in an ERB if they are able to contact him. The list: Nice Peter asked the ERBoH Forum for suggestions. Later, Pete uploaded a picture on Facebook, showing Lloyd looking at a paper with a bunch of ideas from the forum. The paper included suggestions and people on it. Some of them have already been revealed. Nice Peter's August 2014 Visit In early August 2014, Nice Peter visited the wiki chat for several hours. There, he asked for ideas for suggestions and battles for Season 4. Here's a list of noted information: *Peter "doesn't know Frozen", but has heard "Let it Go". *Peter likes the idea of Bach vs Tupac Shakur. *There may be another Vader vs Hitler, but they're looking for something else to start with. *Possibility of a sequel to Justin Bieber vs Beethoven, but Peter doesn't know how to make it into a story. *Ryu vs Scorpion is considered "meh". *Jacksfilms is "good". *Slender Man is "staying away from Peter's camp". *Joffrey Baratheon vs Draco Malfoy is considered. *Possibility for a sequel to Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Amelia Earhart is considered, as well as Marie Antoinette. *Anne Frank is "hard to fuck with". *Winston Churchill vs Theodore Roosevelt or Franklin D. Roosevelt. *Peter likes the idea of Fidel Castro in a battle, particularly against Mao Zedong or Ho Chi Minh. *Jesus is an "old promise to a lot of fans", possibly meaning he will not appear. *Peter proposed King Tut vs Montezuma, and he's looking for King Tut suggestions. *Peter thinks Ivan the Terrible vs Alexander the Great is a good idea, but the research is boring. *Alexander Graham Bell vs Mark Zuckerberg sounded like a good idea to Peter. *Johannes Gutenberg is "fresh". *Peter suggested Cristiano Ronaldo vs Pele or Messi and Messi vs Maradona. *Wolverine vs Freddy is a "no-brainer". *Peter suggested Oprah vs Wonder Woman, J.K. Rowling vs Jane Austen, and a battle featuring Harriet Tubman as potential women battles. *Peter said to summarize, "rocky vs mussolini, jane austen vs jk rowling. jack the ripper vs hannibal. east vs west." *DeStorm Power might portray Louis Armstrong. *Stevie Wonder vs Ray Charles was going to happen with Key & Peele, but Peter didn't love it. Key & Peele battles might also not be happening in Season 4 since they're working on a movie at the moment. *Peter didn't like the idea of using Willy Wonka. *Dante liked O.J. Simpson vs Tiger Woods, but Peter didn't like O.J. Simpson too much. *Peter requested the members of chat to pick six of these battles: **Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell. **Fidel Castro vs Chairman Mao. **Confucius, Buddha, and Sun Tzu vs Nietzsche, Socrates, and Aristotle (later became Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers) **Frederick Douglass vs Harriet Tubman. **Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. **J. K. Rowling vs Jane Austen. **Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. **Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Anakin vs Young Hitler. **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Kaiser Wilhelm II vs Emperor Palpatine. **Amelia Earhart vs Neil Armstrong. **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Rommel vs Han Solo. **Hitler vs Vader 4 as Rommel vs Boba Fett. *Tay Zonday would work for any abolitionist/civil rights person. *Dan Bull or Lloyd might portray Churchill. Dan Bull would go on to portray Jack the Ripper. *Lloyd might portray Franklin D. Roosevelt, but Peter also imagined himself portraying him. *Bruce Banner/Hulk vs Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde is "dope", possibly with Zach Sherwin as Banner and Lloyd as the Hulk. *Peter likes the idea of Tobuscus as an actor. *Link is a no for Peter, as he proclaimed "Link can go eat dicks". *Peter acknowledged Markiplier's nice voice. *Katniss Everdeen is a "maybe". *A Halloween battle is something they want to do but it's hard to time. *The rapper Doc Brown might portray a character. *George R. R. Martin vs J.K. Rowling and Steve Irwin vs Bear Grylls are possibilities. Nice Peter's January 2015 Visit *Freddy Fazbear can "eat a bag of dicks". *Homer the Poet is "fresh". *When NightFalcon9004 suggested Henry Ford vs Elon Musk, Peter said, "Ford vs Musk is amazing". *Jacksfilms rocks, but he's a tallish, skinny, funny white dude, and Peter plays most of those parts. *Hippocrates would be cool. *Would be nice to start a side series with video game characters. *Darwin is great, Ash Ketchum seems popular for some, eye roll for others. *When SierraStalker talked about the popular YouTuber, Lilly Singh, otherwise known as IISuperwomanII, Peter responded "This woman is awesome!" *Hendrix vs Cobain has always been a good idea. Peter's Visit to NightFalcon9004's Blog *Peter and Lloyd have thought a lot about doing more women battles, but it's a challenge for them to write for the women. *P.T. Barnum is ERB worthy, but he's "not on the list right now." *Peter thinks Marco Polo vs Sun Wu Kong could be a good idea, but he hasn't done much research on Sun Wu Kong but he plans on now. *A Wizard of Oz story battle is an "interesting idea." *A few South American characters were "on the radar," but didn't end up making it into the series "this time around," which could mean that they may be used in a future season. *Pele would be "great in an ERB." *Jules Verne being in an ERB is an "interesting idea," but he doesn't see it happening. *They will "probably someday" do another sequel battle. *There are not going to be any Australian characters used anytime soon. *They do not plan to use any more video game characters anytime soon. *Peter doesn't like the idea of a Duck Dynasty battle. *The Joker is a "great character," but he is "not in the cards right now." *He is interested in both Simon Bolivar and Franciso Pizarro, and said they may appear in the future, possibly against each other. *He wouldn't consider Dr. Dre & Eminem vs Dr. Frankenstein & Frankenstein's Monster for an ERB, but found the suggestion to be "very creative." *He's open to using Catie Wayne as an actor. *He's open to using Markiplier as an actor. *The Zodiac Killer in a battle and Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates are unlikely, as Peter thinks they "handled killers well" with Jack vs Lecter. *He doesn't know much about Sailor Moon. *Flash Gordon is "pretty awesome." *Salvador Dali's chances of being in an ERB are low, since Pablo Picasso was already used. *Hercules vs He-Man is "funny." *Wonder Woman vs Xena is "funny." *He responded to Three Musketeers vs Three Stooges by saying, "3 vs 3 would be great." *Lloyd has always wanted to do a late-night show host finale, but it's not Peter's favorite idea. References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 5